weloveselkiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Scee
Storm Scee are a species made by Sanskrit. They are a finished species. They are open, please ask Sanskrit to make one, please include what rank they are. Description Storm Scee have long, thin canine-like bodies. they stand on four long, thin legs with three toes that are webbed. Storm Scee are covered in short waterproof fur, with thick skin underneath, like a seal's, and can walk on land, but not very easily, they are much more nimble in the water and in flight. Storm Scee - as the name implies - love storms. And some hold them responsible for creating off-coast storms, though these rumours are quite false. Storm Scee have horns that sprout out of either side of their heads. They have small black eyes and an incredible sense of smell. 3-4 gills run down each side of their necks. they have Spines that run down their back with webs in-between and a medium to long tail, with mermaid-like fins on the end. They usually have grey, white or black fur, but their webs and tail fin can be any colour, but they are usually vibrant, like coral. They also can have markings on them, these are usually the colour of their membranes. Behaviour Most Storm Scee are fairly shy to non-aquatic species. They tend to be skittish and cautious around them. Though to other aquatic species, they are very outgoing and friendly. most are generally hard working and don't like sitting around doing nothing. Summer is the breeding season for Storm Scee, hence being the most hectic and most likely time to spot them. Storm Scee mate for life, and have a very specific spot to meet their partner. Storm Scee young are referred to as 'pups'. Pups are born in translucent 'eggs' that are very flexible. These eggs are also very sticky, and can stick to almost anything. Parents leave the eggs, and most of the time never visit them again. pups develop in the egg for 3 months before they break out. The first to hatch opens the other eggs, as the others are broken out they help to free their other siblings. There are usually 7-13 eggs in a clutch. At the age of 5, clutches will 'split' meaning the clutch no longer goes everywhere with one another. Pups stay close with their clutch for the rest of their life, and if there are less than 6 members left of the clutch, they will usually die of stress or depression, as they cannot live in clutches with such small numbers. They will never join another clutch. Though Clutches have such strong bonds, they don't live together (besides the council clutch). Some might not see their clutch for years, some never see their clutch after they split. Clutches have incredibly strong bonds - stronger than most other creatures, and if a member dies, others can spend weeks mourning over them. Storm Scee are diurnal - meaning they are most active at day. but they are much like humans in the way that they don't have to sleep at certain times. because of their intelligence, they don't tend to be diurnal or nocturnal, but they are still mostly active during the day. Diet Storm Scee are pescatarians, mainly eating fish. but they also eat kelp, and crustaceans, with crabs being one of their favourite foods. They have incredibly strong jaws, for chewing through shells and crustaceans, with two canines at the front of their mouths. Storm Scee work with their clutch to catch fish, with two or three swimming circles around the fish, and one swims up through the school and takes a mouthful, then replaces one swimming around the outside. sometimes one will dive in from above as well. Habitat Most Storm Scee live in the Shifting expanses. They manage to hide, even in this deserted stretch of ocean, though, at the border of the shifting expanses there is a small city. In the very centre of the shifting expanses there is said to be a Storm Scee City, though no-one has been able to find it, besides other Storm Scee. Naming Storm Scee are generally named after water currents, bays and gulfs. other common names are that after types of corral, seabirds, and fish. Examples: * Fan * Tuna * Carpentaria * Pacific * Gull * Albatross * Tern * Penguin * Seal * Herpolitha Clutches are usually named after the oldest member of the clutch. Hierarchy Storm Scee are born into a rank. This rank does not change unless an act of true loyalty or bravery is shown to First Rank members, in which case, the whole clutch is promoted. First rank members are only leading Storm Scee, which is generally the pups of the current leading clutch. There are five ranks in total, each with different rules and expectations. 1st Rank This is the rank of the leading clutch. The leading clutch almost always has 15 members. this is known as the council. Every 50 years, the oldest female of the council has a clutch, and once the pups of that clutch reach 5 years old, the council is passed to them. The clutch of the council is brought up by their parents. They are taught the traditions and all the rules of the council. The council will only ever have one heir clutch. The current ruling clutch is Sunfish council. 2nd Rank Second rank members are usually the guards of the council. They are who Storm Scee go to if they have a complaint. They are also the force behind the soldiers. They are held high in society. They are also rich Storm Scee, and generally live in bigger, wealthier cities, such as Oceanis's capital. (closed)well-known clutches: * Shell Clutch * Frigate-bird Clutch * Splash Clutch 3rd Rank Third rank members are usually soldiers and major job owners. They are the richer clutches, and usually, make beautiful jewelry and sell exotic fish and crabs. (closed)Well-known clutches: * Snapper Clutch * Angel-fish Clutch * Kelp Clutch 4th Rank Fourth rank members are the lower-class workers. They usually have jobs such as market-place workers, usually seen at the markets in Oceanis. They are busy and always rushing about in their clutches. they do the fishing and shell gathering for the higher classes. (open)Well-known clutches: * Rip Clutch * 5th Rank Fifth rank members are the lowest class of society. They are not well-known and usually work for higher ranks in minor jobs, earning the little shell they can. They don't always work either. Storm Scee in this class are usually the only Storm Scee that non-aquatic animals see. they are more skittish than higher ranks. Fifth rank members don't live in the beautiful underwater cities like most other Storm Scee, they tend to be the 'outsider' rank. (closed)Well-known Clutches: * Krill Clutch Note: only 'well known Clutches' are closed. The ranks themselves are open, besides 1st rank. Abilities Storm Scee don't have many abilities. But they generally have a very good sense of smell, much like a shark, and can sense food from up to three kilometres away. They are very good swimmers and are quick and nimble in the water. They can breathe underwater through their gills. Storm Scee are also quite intelligent, as intelligent as humans, making it easier for them to hunt, and avoid nets and traps set by Humans. Weaknesses Storm Scee have poor eyesight. They can also be awkward on land. If a Storm Scee is turned belly up, they become paralyzed, and if they are kept like this for more than 5 minutes, they drown, though they can spiral through the water without this happening. If a Storm Scee stays on land for too long, their mouth, throat, and gills will dry out and they will die. Storm Scee are also slow on land and very vulnerable, Humans will take advantage of this and catch them to put into zoos and aquariums. Gallery WIN_20180805_17_23_52_Pro.jpg|Storm Scee by Sanskrit WIN_20180805_17_22_18_Pro.jpg|Swimming Storm Scee by Sanskrit Category:Species Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Storm Scee